<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hardest Part (Letting Go) by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593665">The Hardest Part (Letting Go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow'>RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Phoenix Prince and the Chieftain’s Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Nightmares, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Gaang prepares to take down Ozai, Zuko struggles with the memory of what his father did to him. Somewhere along the way a wall comes down, and Sokka worms his way into the Fire Prince’s heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Phoenix Prince and the Chieftain’s Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zuko_angsty_and_cuddly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hardest Part (Letting Go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Binging Avatar and writing angsty Zuko? In MY quarantine? It’s more likely than you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Fight for your honor.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko cringed and curled even further inward on himself. The marble floor was cold and hard under his knees and wrists as he bowed to his father. His whole body trembled. The shadow of his father grew larger as the Fire Lord drew nearer, looming ominously over his terrified son. “Please,” Zuko begged. “I am your loyal son.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“You will learn respect.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The anxiety in his stomach grew into full panic as Ozia knelt down and took a handful of Zuko’s hair in a tight fist. “Father, please,” Zuko whispered, meeting cold eyes void of any emotion except mild disgust. Tears streamed down his face. Smoke started to rise from his father’s hand. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“And suffering will be your teacher.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Suddenly, Ozai had a handful of flames, and came in fast towards Zuko’s face. For a second, Zuko felt nothing. Then, the burning erupted all over the left side of his face. Someone had started screaming- no, that was him. His own voice pushed out of his throat against his will. It was an awful sound, and Zuko recognized it as the sound of his heart ripping in two. He could smell his own flesh burning, and he weakly clawed at his father’s arm, trying to pull him away. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>There were so many things Zuko tried to say. He tried to beg his father to stop. He tried to apologize for his weakness. He tried to cry for help from the onlookers. All that came out of his mouth was more awful, pained shrieks. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“ZUKO! ZUKO! WAKE UP!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The shouts pierced through the nightmare, and Zuko shot up into a sitting position in less than a second. His eyes darted back and forth, taking in his surroundings. He was safe, hiding out at the Western Air Temple. His father and that stage were miles away where they could not hurt him. Absent-mindedly, he reached up to touch the scar on his face with his fingertips. It was cold and rough, no longer burning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka was kneeling a couple of feet away from him, eyes wide. He was the one who had been shouting, Zuko realized. He was trying to look calm, but his big, blue eyes shone bright with fear. Wether it was fear of him or fear for him, Zuko wasn’t sure, and he didn’t think he wanted to find out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko apologized. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s alright, buddy,” Sokka said hesitantly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young firebender looked past Sokka and saw that they were alone in this section. Zuko had purposefully come out here in case of restless nights. He wanted to be far enough away that he wouldn’t disturb the others. Apparently, it wasn’t far enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did I wake anyone else up?” Zuko asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t think so,” Sokka replied, shaking his head. “I was having trouble sleeping anyways. Too much adrenaline left over from our prison break I guess.” He gave a small smile to show that there were no hard feelings. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry,” he apologized again, though he wasn’t really sure what for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka tilted his head as he watched Zuko. “Did you wanna talk about it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Do you want to talk about it?” Uncle asked him as he woke up screaming for the sixth night in a row. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thirteen-year-old Zuko crossed his arms protectively across his stomach and scowled, though it ended up looking like more of a pout with half of his face bandaged up and tears staining the other half. “I’m not a child,” he protested loudly. “I don’t need to be babied every time I have a nightmare. I shouldn’t even be having nightmares. I should be stronger than this!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And that was just another crack in Iroh’s already broken heart. Not for the first time, he considered turning the ship around, marching back to the palace, and strangling the life out of his brother. Zuko was thirteen, for Agni’s sake. He should be loved and safe, not putting himself through pain to try and make his father love him. His innocence was gone, burned away under Ozai’s cruel touch. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Everyone has nightmares, Zuko,” Iroh insisted. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m not ashamed!” Zuko shouted, his voice cracking. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Iroh sighed and leaned back in his seat. “I have nightmares almost every night,” he admitted softly. “I’m always back in Ba Sing Se, during the siege, forced to watch my son die over and over again while I’m powerless to stop it.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko paused his self-loathing and looked up at his uncle with gentle eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I wasn’t there for him,” Iroh continued. “And losing him almost killed me. But it was you, Prince Zuko, with your kind, loving heart that brought me back and made me want to live again.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A wall came down in Zuko’s heart, even if only temporarily. Trusting seemed almost impossible right now. After all, vulnerability was punished by his father. And then his father, the person who was supposed to take care of him, went and publicly burned him, humiliating and hurting him in ways that words couldn’t even describe. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I dream about this,” Zuko said, raising a hand to his bandaged eye. “Every night it’s the same; my father burning me. But that’s different. He did it to teach me respect, and I deserved it for talking out of turn and refusing to fight.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He watched the change in Iroh’s face as if his uncle had just been punched in the gut. “Listen to me, Zuko,” he said, his voice low and serious. “If you do not remember anything else I teach you, remember this one thing always. You did not deserve what happened to you, nor was it your fault.“</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko frowned. “Then why did he do it? Why didn’t anyone stop him? Why did everyone just look at me on that stage like I deserved it?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tears sprang to Iroh’s eyes, falling shamelessly. “I should have stopped him.” His voice sounded choked. “But I didn’t because I was weak. And I’m so sorry.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>That didn’t make any sense to Zuko, so he told his uncle that he wanted to be alone and resigned himself to staring at the wall, feeling empty inside all night.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko hesitated for a minute, trying to decipher Sokka’s facial expression. It was different than his uncle, who would watch him expectantly until he opened up, and there was always that look of guilt as if Iroh blamed everything on himself. Sokka’s face held no judgement or expectations. He didn’t look at him like a victim as the people of the Earth Kingdom so often did, nor did he look down on him as everyone who witnessed that Agni Kai did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s alright,” Zuko decided. “I don’t want to bother you anymore than I already have.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka frowned. Something was clearly wrong, and he badly wanted to help. Thinking about it now, he realized he didn’t actually know much about Zuko, other than he had some deep, internal anger. Zuko was watching him cautiously, as if he expected Sokka to snap at any moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Listen, I don’t care what anyone else says about you,” Sokka said. “You risked everything when you followed me to Boiling Rock, and you didn’t have to. You stayed with me overnight in prison to help me find my father, giving up your chance of escape. No one made you do that. You did that because you’re a good person who cares about other people. You’re my friend now, and you’re not a bother.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko’s uninjured eye grew wide in surprise, and his lips hung open. Out of all the things Sokka could have said, he wasn’t expecting that. Sokka’s face was an open scroll, holding back nothing. It was equal parts comforting and unsettling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t... trust very easily,” Zuko said. “Even my uncle who did nothing but love me, and I pushed him away time and time again.” He subconsciously raised his fingertips to his scar. “Vulnerability was punished when I was a child. Any sign of weakness just meant that I was gonna get burned.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those blue eyes took on a sad yet understanding look. “It’s alright,” Sokka assured him. “There’s no pressure to open up. I just want you to know that I’m here if you do want to, and I won’t turn on or away from you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eyes just a little bit wet, Zuko laid back down in his bedroll. “Thank you, Sokka. That means more to me than you’ll probably ever know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smiled, his whole face lighting up. “You know, my mom had this song she would sing to me when I had nightmares. I sing it sometimes just to feel closer to her. Would you like to hear it?” he asked. Zuko nodded, and he took a deep breath, preparing to sing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Oh won’t you come with me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Where the moon is made of gold</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And in the morning sun</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We’ll be sailing</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh won’t you come with me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Where the ocean meets the sky</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And as the clouds roll by</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We’ll sing the song of the sea.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His soft, melodic voice had Zuko drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep. In the morning, he would wake up and discover that Sokka too had fallen asleep there, and at some point in the night, they’d gravitated towards each other’s warmth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ember Island became a safe haven for Team Avatar, as Sokka liked to call them. Like Zuko said, it was the last place anyone would look for them. They were able to train and plan in peace, away from the reach of Azula. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko and Aang would get up early in the morning as the sun started to rise for training. Occasionally, Sokka would watch them from a distance, not wanting to admit just how fascinating he found their firebending. This morning, he watched from the porch of the beach house as Zuko had Aang using fire to deflect fire coming at him. Sokka had never seen firebenders fight each other before, and he wondered if that was common practice. After all, Aang was preparing to take on the Fire Lord. He would need to be ready for anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they practiced, Aang began to get more and more confident, pushing back with the fire instead of just blocking it. He was keeping Zuko on his toes. The two of them seemed to dance around each other until Aang raised the sandy ground underneath Zuko, putting him off balance. As Zuko’s fire stopped, Aang’s fire blazed closer to his face, and Zuko screamed, stumbling backwards and falling on his tailbone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang extinguished his fire immediately, looking on at his teacher in shock. “No! Did I hurt you?” he asked anxiously, jumping through the air to be by his side in a second. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, no,” Zuko protested weakly, shielding his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All the noise got Katara’s attention, and she went running from the waves towards them. She gathered water around her hand and knelt down beside them. “What happened?” she asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know!” Aang answered frantically. “We were training, and I think I hurt him!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka could see that the situation was headed the wrong way fast. He jogged down to the beach, hoping to intervene. “Maybe you should just give Zuko some space,” he called out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara didn’t seem to hear him, or more likely she was just ignoring him. “If he’s hurt, I can heal him,” she insisted. She raised her hand towards his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!” Zuko shouted, using his arm to knock her hand away. The water Katara had gathered splashed down into the sand. Zuko scrambled backwards, pushing himself to his feet and muttering, “I’m sorry! Please don’t do this!” He turned and ran for the trees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara and Aang exchanged bewildered looks. Aang was still clearly upset. “What did I do?” he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka caught up to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Katara, stay here with Aang. I’ll take care of Zuko. He’ll be okay, Aang.” Katara nodded, and Sokka took off running after Zuko. It wasn’t hard to follow his trail of destruction as he stumbled past the trees and through a few bushes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a minute, Sokka found Zuko leaning against a tree, shaking and breathing way too fast. His arms were wrapped around his legs, and his knees were pressed up against his chest. He didn’t look up as Sokka approached, sitting on the ground about a foot away. From his angle, Sokka could see tear marks on the young firebender’s cheeks. “Hey, Zuko?” he called out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko responded softly, voice shaky. “I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. Aang is really worried about you though. He thinks he hurt you,” Sokka explained. “Katara should be able to calm him down though.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not his fault,” Zuko replied. “I had a- well, Uncle calls them panic attacks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Zuko, you need to breathe!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The thirteen-year-old boy laid curled up on his bed, hyperventilating and crying. He had been practicing firebending on deck when he accidentally burned his fingers. It didn’t hurt bad, but all he could think about was his father’s fire coming towards his face, then holding him there as he screamed. He ran screaming from the deck towards his room, with his Uncle following right behind. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Prince Zuko, you are safe,” Iroh told him, his voice bordering on begging. “No one will hurt you here.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“You don’t know that!” Zuko argued. “I need to keep training. I need to be prepared for-“</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He cut off, leaving Iroh to fill in the blanks himself. For the Avatar? Or perhaps, he thought more chillingly, for the next time? For his father to burn him again? For someone else to?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“You need to breathe first,” Iroh instructed. He sat down on the bed and put a hand on his nephew’s arm. “Match my breathing. Regain control, and the fear will not be able to hurt you.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m not afraid,” Zuko replied, but he did as his uncle said, matching his shaky inhales and exhales to Iroh’s pattern. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A panic attack?” Sokka questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” Zuko answered. “It’s like I’m here, but in my mind I’m somewhere completely different.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How can I help?” Sokka asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You shouldn’t have to,” Zuko protested. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But I want to. You’re my friend, and I... I love you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko looked up, startled by the confession. “You... you really mean that?” he asked, letting out a shaky breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do,” Sokka answered. “Talk to me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t an order, Zuko could tell, but a request. Of course Sokka wasn’t going to push, but he genuinely wanted to know what pain Zuko was keeping trapped inside; not to judge, but to understand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When I was thirteen, I really wanted to attend this war meeting,” Zuko began. “My uncle let me in, but he made me promise not to say anything. But then there was this old general who wanted to sacrifice an entire battalion of new recruits as a distraction, and I got so angry. I yelled at him. I told him that was wrong and that he couldn’t do that. My father was... not pleased. He saw that as the ultimate sign of disrespect.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Zuko began to tremble, Sokka scooted closer so that their legs were touching. However far away Zuko went in his mind, Sokka wanted to remind him that he was still here the whole time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He was angry. I thought he might step down from his throne just to slap me, but he didn’t. Instead, he told me that the only way to resolve my disrespect was by an Agni Kai, a firebender’s duel. I thought I was being given a chance to prove myself against the general. I was so wrong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even though the incident had happened years ago, Sokka’s stomach began to knot up with anxiety. He reached a hand out to Zuko, who took it and squeezed like it was a lifeline. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When I got onto that stage, I realized that it was my father who had issued the challenge. It was him I had to duel. That’s why he was standing at the other end of the stage, looking at me like a predator looks at its prey. He started walking towards me, and I began to beg him for forgiveness. I was so scared. I told him I wouldn’t fight him. I just dropped to my hands and knees and begged and cried. He told me that I would learn respect, and that suffering would be my teacher right before he grabbed my hair to hold me down and burned my face.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko let out a shaky breath, the story clearly taking an emotional toll on him. Sokka continued to hold his hand. He didn’t interrupt, just letting him say everything he needed to say. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know how long it lasted, but I remember screaming for what felt like forever. And then he just walked away, leaving me laying in a puddle of my own sweat and tears. I could hear all the spectators whispering to each other, no doubt talking about me. My uncle came to get me. I’m not sure what happened afterwords. I think I just passed out from the pain and humiliation.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Zuko,” Sokka whispered. “Spirits, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine what you went through.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He banished me after that,” Zuko continued. “He said I disgraced myself and that the only way I could go back home was to capture the Avatar.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka knit his brows. “But that was three years ago. We didn’t free Aang from the ice until just months ago.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know,” Zuko replied, setting his mouth in a grim line. “I think he was just hoping I’d die out there and he wouldn’t have to see me again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why did you still go back to him after he did that to you?” Sokka asked. His tone was gentle and free of judgement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t really know,” Zuko admitted. “All my life I just wanted him to love me. I even convinced myself that I deserved what happened to me. I thought going back would make me happy, but I wasn’t. I was just scared all the time and hating myself for what I did to Uncle after everything he’s done for me. I thought being burned was the hardest thing, but it wasn’t. It was holding onto that pain and shame that destroyed me. The hardest part is letting go of all that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Sokka told him. “That scar isn’t a sign of weakness. It’s a sign of the strength you had, standing up to the Fire Lord. That’s the kind of strength we all need right now.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two boys sat for a few more minutes, with Sokka just offering his presence as a comfort to Zuko, who fought to regain control over his panicking body. “We should go back,” Zuko said after awhile. “I don’t want Aang to worry about me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka stood, then offered his hand to Zuko and helped him stand. “What are you going to tell the others?” he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko hesitated for a minute. “The truth, I think.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that settled, Sokka put his arm around Zuko’s shoulder, and they walked back down to the beach together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>After the events of the day and having to recount the story of his Agni Kai and banishment twice, it wasn’t really a surprise that he had another nightmare about it. His face burned, and the smell was making him nauseous. He struggled to get out of his father’s grip, but he held onto the back of his head too tight. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Suddenly, the dream changed, and it was now Iroh in place of his father. “You betrayed me,” his uncle hissed. “After everything I did for you, you sided with Azula and left me to rot!” </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m sorry, Uncle!” Zuko pleaded. “Please don’t do this!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Zuko, wake up!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hand shaking his shoulder jostled him awake. Zuko’s eyes shot open. In the darkness, he could make out Sokka’s tired face. “Sokka,” Zuko whispered. “I’m sorry.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t be,” Sokka replied softly. “Scoot over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” Zuko asked, certain he’d misheard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Scoot over,” Sokka repeated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a testament to just how tired Zuko was that he didn’t question further, simply doing as he was told. Sokka laid down on the bed next to him. “I had a nightmare too,” Sokka said. “It was the day of the eclipse. Except this time instead of taking my dad prisoner, they killed him right in front of me. I failed him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You didn’t fail him,” Zuko argued. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He couldn’t possibly be any prouder.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smiled a bright, sleepy smile. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I dreamed it was my uncle burning me instead of my father,” Zuko said softly, almost whispering. “He was mad at me for betraying him. Is it bad I felt like I deserved it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not bad,” Sokka replied. “As my dad would say, it’s perfectly human to feel guilt. But you never deserved being burned, and honestly I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would make your uncle stop loving you. When we met him in Ba Sing Se, all he cared about was you.” Sokka rolled over onto his side. “Get some sleep. We’ll need our strength for the coming days.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep again, but Sokka’s presence made him feel safe. He shut his tired eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. In the morning, he would wake to find that he and Sokka had backed into each other during the night, backs touching, relaxed into each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Team Avatar stood on the precipice of change. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko had gone off to fight Azula for the throne with Katara. Sokka wished it was him going along for back up, but he understood that his place was here, leading the charge against the Fire Nation’s war balloon fleet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Iroh prepared to take Ba Sing Se with the White Lotus. He seemed so steady and unafraid. Sokka envied his faith. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They’ll be okay, right?” Sokka asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroh smiled a gentle smile. “Zuko and your sister will defeat Azula,” he answered. “I can feel it. Destiny is on our side.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka returned the smile. “He’ll make a great Fire Lord,” he said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That seemed to surprise the former general. “You’ve grown close to my nephew, haven’t you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have,” Sokka answered. “I was skeptical when he first wanted to join us, but he’s really come through for us in ways I could never have expected. He even helped me infiltrate Boiling Rock to break my dad out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Boiling Rock? That is a story I look forward to,” Iroh replied with a grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know, I really misjudged him,” Sokka continued. “All that anger and relentlessness, just because he was in pain. He’s like a totally different person now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No,” Iroh said. “He is the same person he’s always been; the same sweet, kind boy I knew when he was a child. His banishment changed him into something he wasn’t, and he held onto that pain for a long time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure his father burning him for public entertainment had something to do with that,” Sokka replied bitterly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroh looked shocked. “He told you that?” Sokka nodded, and Iroh continued. “He’s never opened up to anyone about that before. I’m so grateful he has you now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smiled. “I never thought I’d be saying this, but I’m grateful I have him too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The war was over, and the Fire Lord was defeated. Ozai was nothing but a shell of himself, rotting away in prison, and Zuko was set to be coronated within the week. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Sokka arrived at the Fire Palace with Iroh and the rest of Team Avatar, the first thing he saw was Katara as she came barreling into him for a hug. Sokka embraced her tightly. “We did it!” Katara exclaimed. “We won!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you’re okay!” Sokka replied. “I mean I know you have healing powers, but there’s not even a scratch on you!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have Zuko to thank for that,” Katara said. “When he was dueling Azula, she shot lightning at me, and he jumped in front and took the blow for me. He’s hurt, but he’s going to be just fine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko got shot by lightning? Sokka’s heart jumped in his chest. “Where is he?” he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In his bedroom,” Katara answered. “Resting.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroh placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “I’ll take you to him. I’m sure he’ll be very happy to see you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was right. As soon as they opened the door to his bedroom, Zuko beamed up at them. “Sokka! Uncle!” He stood, only a little bit shaky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka covered the distance between them and pulled him in for a hug, gently enough that he wouldn’t hurt the injured firebender. “I knew you could do it,” he said softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for believing in me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without thinking, Sokka leaned in and pressed his lips against Zuko’s for a gentle kiss. Zuko pushed back firmly and eagerly. It was like coming home, Sokka realized, which was something he hadn’t felt in awhile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They pulled back from each other slowly, and Sokka stared right into those golden eyes. “I never want to leave you again,” he admitted. “I love you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too,” Zuko said. “No matter what challenges we face in the road to reparation ahead of us, I know that for sure, and I want you by my side.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iroh watched the scene with a smug smile. Zuko turned to him next, letting himself be swept up in his uncle’s arms. “I’m so proud of you, Prince Zuko,” he said. “I can think of no one better to lead our people than you, prince who saved the world. With your love, you will bring us the end of tyranny.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko took one hand of Sokka’s and another of his uncle’s. “We do it together,” he stated. “The future is ours.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :) <br/>What else I have planned for the series: An exploration of Sokka and Zuko’s relationship post-war, Iroh &amp; Zuko heart to heart, and father-in-law Hakoda + Zuko bonding</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>